1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ceiling fans and, more particularly, to a kit for decorating ceiling fan blades.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ceiling fans have become very popular for providing quiet air circulation in both residential and commercial structures. The fans provide an energy efficient means of cooling a room in the summer and mixing heated air during the winter. However, an inherent problem associated with ceiling fans is that the blades thereof collect dust, dirt, grime, and allergens. When stationary, the blades of the fan provide a surface on which dust and other particles and vapors settle. In addition, as heated air rises, such air transports dust, lint, oily vapors, and other particles. Upon actuation of the ceiling fan, the blades travel through the air containing this mixture, thereby causing a layer of the mixture to further accumulate on the surfaces of the fan blades. In addition, as the fan blades rotate, they disperse the accumulated dust, allergens, and other particles about the room, thereby substantially reducing the air quality in the surrounding area, and in turn causing breathing difficulties and eye, nose, and throat irritations.
Another problem associated with ceiling fans is the difficulty in cleaning the blades on a regular basis. In most instances, a ladder or stool is required to reach the upper surfaces of the blades in order to properly clean such surfaces. This is a cumbersome task and can be hazardous given that the person must balance themselves on the ladder or stool and the blades are susceptible to rotate during the cleaning process.
Still another problem associated with ceiling fans is once the blades become worn, blades generally cannot be simply replaced. Thus a new ceiling fan must be purchased which may necessitate additional costs which include but are not limited to installation.
Yet another problem associated with ceiling fans is the lack of color continuity concerning the ceiling fan and a redecorated or painted room. In order to match the new decor, either a new ceiling fan or new blades must be purchased. Alternatively, the blades must be disassembled from the fan and painted separately.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a commercially available kit which includes a decorative means for shielding ceiling fan blades against dust, lint, allergens, oily vapors, and debris in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient. The development of the kit for decorating ceiling fan blades fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose various ceiling fan blade covers and decorative fan blades:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,947, issued in the name of Gabriel et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,868, issued in the name of Carpenter;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,205, issued in the name of Conklin, Jr.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,900, issued in the name of McAuley;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,006, issued in the name of DeMeo et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,005, issued in the name of McCready;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,920 B1, issued in the name of Cannon;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,093, issued in the name of Sedlak et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,572, issued in the name of Prucha et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,686, issued in the name of Keyes;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,090 B1, issued in the name of Stengel;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,261, issued in the name of Barone; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,264, issued in the name of Anetrini.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,854 B2, issued in the name of Krakowski discloses a mobile kit for a ceiling fan.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a commercially available kit which includes a decorative means for shielding ceiling fan blades against dust, lint, allergens, oily vapors, and debris in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.